Cravings of a Black Widow
by Myriad-13
Summary: One-Shot: Spin off sequel from NTfR. The Black Widow is a scary creature when she's craving.


**A/N: Hi guys! I told you I'd be doing a few one-shot sequels to 'No Time for Regrets.' And here's the first one. I just thought it'd be funny if Natasha had pregnancy cravings is all :D**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters: **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). Rest of the Avengers cast.

**Warnings: **Mild swearing and threatening of violence.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Avengers franchise. I'm just using them for my twisted muse.**

* * *

**Cravings of a Black Widow**

* * *

Natasha Barton hated paperwork and research. It was one of the main reasons why she so enjoyed working in the field.

Unfortunately, due to her pregnancy, she was stuck behind a desk, pushing paper with the best of them. She was at four months with her first child with her husband and fellow agent, Clint Barton. Mentioned husband was away on a mission, a mission he was doing alone with only his robo-hawk Xander for company. Something about taking out a rising dictator in Thailand.

Regardless, she didn't like it.

Although Fury had tried to make it easier for them – sticking up for their decisions in front of the council, trying to keep Hawkeye as localised as possible and on the less dangerous missions – there was still a price to pay for the jobs they had chosen. Detesting the feeling of being useless during her pregnancy, Natasha had volunteered for the more boring jobs at SHIELD, just so she wouldn't be driven mad back at the Avengers tower. Between Steve, Tony, and now Peter Parker, she would be sure to lose it.

She still hated this job though.

One bright point about it all was the life she carried inside of her. It was the point now that she could feel a flutter in her abdominal region each time her baby moved a lot. It was a welcome distraction from work most of the time.

Now finished with her task for the day, the red-haired agent sat up straight and stretched, raising her hands above her head. As she exhaled and relaxed, she saw the time. Noon.

Perfect for a lunch break.

As she collected her purse, Natasha suddenly felt like a Mars bar.

Heading to the nearest (and only) chocolate vending machine, she was pleased to see that there was one last Mars bar. As she dug the money out of her purse, another female agent called out to her. Natasha looked up and saw Chrissy Watson waving at her. Rolling her eyes, she went over to talk to the younger agent.

It turned out to be a tiresome exercise as all Watson wanted to know was about the baby and how she was faring.

Natasha tolerated two of her questions before she glared the other woman down, and turned, heading back towards the machine.

Only, the Mars bar was gone.

Natasha stared at the empty space. She had been _sure_ that there had been one.

And she _really,_ really wanted one. Nothing else had appealed to her then except for a Mars bar. Her eyes quickly darted up and down the hallway, trying to see who it was that took it so she could barter for it. As far as she was concerned, it was _her_ Mars bar. Agent Watson had just delayed her from it. Getting an idea, she went to the control room.

"Marshall, can you pull up internal camera 6A?" she asked the young tech sitting at the camera surveillance.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Uh…kinda. You have to have a good reason for it," replied the flaxen haired, geeky agent. He shrugged, "Remember policy?"

"Screw policy, I want you to go to that camera and rewind it until I say so," ordered Natasha. She crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow in a way that promised danger. Marshall gulped, quickly getting the message and pulling up the camera, doing as he was bid. Natasha got him to stop it when she first walked up to the machine and let him play it from there. She watched with eagle eyes as her figure left the screen, only for a male agent to wander by, pause by the vending machine and pull change from his pocket to purchase the last Mars bar. Her temper flared then, seeing the fool who dared to take her treat.

Without a word to Marshall, she stalked off, hoping to find Agent Kellan before he ate the chocolate.

She hurried to his private quarters, and her frustration mounted as she didn't find him there. She asked his bunk mate where he could be.

Soon, Natasha was headed towards the break room. On impulse, she flicked her knife out of her slacks, willing to do anything short of real damage to get _her_ Mars bar.

When she entered the break room, she sighed in irritation. He wasn't here either.

"Hey, who are you looking for?"

It was Chrissy Watson again.

"Agent Kellan."

"Oh, he was just in here. He grabbed a bottle of water. Said he was headed for the library," the naive young woman replied.

Leaving no word of thanks, Natasha almost ran to the library, irrational hunger welling up inside her. To her everlasting elation, Kellan had just entered. She followed, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Seeing him completely non-plussed hit a nerve within the pregnant woman, and she demanded, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kellan, a mid-30's seasoned agent just stared blankly back at her. "Beg pardon?"

She spied the unopened sweet in his hand.

"Give it back," she growled.

Kellan looked dumbfounded, so she explained, "That Mars bar is mine. You took it before I could purchase it. Now give it to me and I will pay you back."

"Hate to break it to ya toots, but I got that fair and square. You're gonna have to get something else," he shrugged, unconcerned with Natasha's emotional state. His neglect to gauge her temper got him a knife to the throat and a pissed off Black Widow growling ferociously in his ear, "Give me that Mars bar and I won't hurt you. Fail to do so will result in an ear being fed to the Hulk. Now. Give. It."

Needless to say, Kellan quickly called a surrender. Whimpering in fear, he handed over the chocolate.

In an instant, Natasha's mood changed. Gone was the ugly anger, and a look of utter bliss took over as she tossed the wrapper and took her first bite. "Oh God, this is almost better than sex," she moaned. Humming happily, she left a frightened and bewildered Kellan behind her as she made her way back to her desk.

When she got there, she was happily licking her fingers clean of all traces of chocolate when a thought occurred to her and she scowled.

"Damn…I should have deep fried it."

* * *

**A/N: A little one shot I did just to amuse myself. I hope you liked it! Read and review if you do ;D**


End file.
